Dexter Alvin Dizznee
Dexter "Dex" Alvin Dizznee is Sophie's best friend. He attends Foxfire in the same grade as Sophie. He has a crush on Sophie. The name "Dexter" means "skillful." Family Dex has two little brothers named Lex and Rex and a little sister named Bex. They are triplets, which are rare in the Elven world. His dad is named Kesler and is a Talentless and his mom's name is Juline and is a Froster. Dex's parents were ruled a bad match because one was talentless and the other was not. Dex is picked on by people like Stina because of this. Kesler owns a shop named Slurps and Burps where he sells various elixirs mostly used for good things but sometimes Dex uses them for not so good things. Abilities and Skills Dex is a Technopath, which he describes as being able to ask mechanical and electric devices how to do what he wants and have them respond. He has been shown to be able to break through security of a human ATM and an Elvin lock. He wants to keep this ability a secret, so he can stay in his ability detecting class, as he hopes to activate a "better" ability. Dex is also very good at alchemy and elixir brewing. He helps out in his father's apothecary, Slurps and Burps. He mostly is shown making prank elixirs, but his father lets him help with serious medical elixirs, including Sophie's limbium free Fade Fuel. Appearance Dex is described as skinny and short, with touseled strawberry blond hair and periwinkle eyes. He has dramatic dimples when he smiles. As of Exile, it is revealed that he has a burn scar on his side, below his ribs, the size and shape of a thumbprint. In Keeper of the Lost Cities Marella described him as cute. Dex's tree in the Wanderling Woods has a twisted trunk, spiky, strawberry red leaves, and periwinkle berries. Relationships *'SOPHIE (best friend/possible love interest)' 'Sophie is Dex's best friend and he first meets her when she enters Slurps and Burps with Edaline. Dex obviously has a crush on her and the two are quite close. It does not seem, however, that Sophie reciprocates the romantic feelings entirely, though she does care strongly for Dex as her best friend. *'KESLER (father)' 'Kesler is Dex's father and the owner of Slurps and Burps. Dex constantly helps Kesler make elixirs, including Fade Fuel without the limbium for Sophie. * 'JULINE (mother) In Lodestar it is revealed that Juline is actually Squall, one of the members of the Black Swan's Collective and a Froster. * LEX, BEX, and REX (younger siblings) Dex's younger siblings are always noisily quarreling, and Dex thinks they can be very annoying. The triplets love to embarrass Dex, but through it all, he still loves them, after all, they are family. * EDALINE (aunt) *'GRADY (uncle)' 'Grady likes Dex and he usually sees him when he comes over to see Sophie. *'KEEFE (friend)' '''In Exile when Sophie needs Dex's help he comes and helps. Afterwards, Keefe goes off with Dex to cause trouble because Dex is a Technopath. *FITZ (friend)' 'Dex does not like Fitz in the beginning of the series, possibly because he's jealous, and says the Vackers are untrustworthy. When they first met he says that he knows Fitz at the the same time Fitz says he doesn't. Dex is under the impression that Fitz thinks he's better than Dex and thus didn't bother to remember his name or how to say it correctly, as Fitz calls him 'Deck'. Dex always refers to Fitz as "Wonderboy" and when Sophie finds out about Biana being forced to be her friend Fitz sends Dex to go talk to her. Dex is really upset when he finds out that Sophie and Fitz have telepathy training together, however, in Neverseen, Dex and Fitz sort out their differences and finally become friends. * 'BIANA (friend/possible love interest) ' In the beginning of the series Biana and Dex don'the interact much. They don't hate each other, but they don't exactly like each other either. In Lodestar, after being the only two left behind from another of Sophies adventers, Biana proposes that Dex and herself create their own, separate, group. Also during a slumber at Dex's house, Biana gives him a makeover, by doing his hair. ' ' *LINH (friend/possible love interest) ' When Lihn used her water power, he, along with Fitz, says, "Wow." It is unknown whether he said it because of her power or if he seemed romantically interested in her. *'MARELLA (friend/possible love interest)''' Category:Characters